


Крест-накрест

by TsissiBlack



Series: Знаки на запястьях [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Альтернативная концовка к работе "Знак равенства".





	Крест-накрест

**Author's Note:**

> Это тройничок. Более того, это Рамоу-центрик. Если кого-то из моих уважаемых читателей сквикает пейринг, не читайте. Для вас есть основная история)

Запястье чесалось. Стоило начать остервенело скрести кожу ногтями, как его простреливало обжигающей болью, будто там выжигали клеймо.

Брок покрутил пострадавшей, хрен его знает от чего, конечностью и вздохнул. Мало было ему ожогов и переломов, теперь еще и это. 

Когда на него рухнуло здание, он думал только об одном: не дать Рикки переиграть его. Взять верх. Победить. Чертов накачанный стимуляторами командир ВИКТОРИ знатно вытер Броком половину сорок первого этажа, пытаясь воспрепятствовать ему проникнуть в зал, где должен был пройти Совет. Пирс должен был умереть, во-первых, потому что был изворотливым сукиным сыном, и если бы он все-таки выжил, то за жизни Брока и его ребят никто не дал бы ломаного цента. Во-вторых, один лишь Пирс знал о том, где хранится досье. О том, что было в нем, Брок не хотел бы вспоминать даже на смертном одре. И уж тем более не хотел, чтобы бумаги попали не в те руки. Двух десятков лет шантажа ему было вполне достаточно. Он сам потом отыщет компромат и по-тихому уничтожит свидетельства ошибок его уже далекой теперь юности. И, наконец, в-третьих, у Пирса, даже слитого с должности, все еще осталось бы достаточно влияния для того, чтобы возобновить работу над проектом «Зимний Солдат», и никакой самоотверженный дурень Роджерс ему в этом помешать бы не смог. Потому что люди боятся того, чего не понимают. Капитан Америка должен быть благодарен пропаганде за то, что она когда-то давно создала ему настолько светлый образ, что вместо ужаса он вызывал восхищение. Иначе сидеть бы ему в клетке, как опытному образцу. Как Агенту. 

Видит Бог или кто там за него – парень и так настрадался. Ему просто повезло, что Роджерс так вовремя попытался убиться об него. И Броку хотелось, чтобы ему везло и дальше. 

А, значит, Пирс должен умереть. И никакой Рикки Майлз не остановит Брока, у которого столько причин для того, чтобы смести все на своем пути. 

Конечно, у Пирса нашлись и более ловкие кредиторы. Тот же Фьюри. Ну, и Вдову тоже не стоило скидывать со счетов. Так что - Брок не успел. 

Когда многотонной плитой перекрытия размазало почти неубиваемого Рикки, ему оставалось лишь сгруппироваться и надеяться на чудо: падения с сорок первого этажа не пережил бы даже Кэп, куда уж ему, простому смертному. 

Как его, изуродованного, обожженного и окровавленного извлекали из-под завалов, как раскидывали в стороны огромные глыбы Кэп и Агент, чтобы добраться до него, Брок уже не помнил. Хвала всем неведомым силам, на дворе - век информационных технологий, и произошедшее в Нью-Йорке оказалось событием достаточного крупного масштаба, чтобы о нем вещали все телеканалы с утра до ночи. 

Так что видом своего бессознательного тела он насладился, и не раз. А то как же – сам Капитан Америка ручками своими сахарными его раскопал. На виду у десятков вертолетов с прессой, круживших над завалами, как стервятники. 

Агент тоже был там. Брок снова и снова смотрел, как тот расшвыривает куски бетона, будто они сделаны из пенопласта, постоянно сверяясь с монитором-визором на запястье, и в первый раз не пожалел, что дал вживить себе чип. В холку, как домашнему коту. И вот теперь это спасло ему жизнь. Это и еще странная преданность того, от кого он ждал ее меньше всего. Потому что не считал Агента способным вообще на какие-либо эмоции. Ровно до того момента, когда он прыгнул под пушки за своим Роджерсом Непогрешимым. 

Запястье все-таки чесалось, а лицо, плечи и руки горели огнем даже сквозь туман в голове, вызываемый лошадиными дозами транквилизаторов. Он вляпался по самые яйца. Он останется уродом, и хорошо, если не инвалидом, но он жив. Не понятно для чего, конечно, но жив. И был несказанно рад этому факту своей не окончившейся пока биографии. 

Он уже собирался сдаться сладкому лекарственному дурману, но тут на окне осторожно сдвинулись жалюзи, и боковым зрением Брок увидел блеск стали и чертовы яркие полоски. Его спасители, похоже, пришли убедиться, что он не пустил их усилия коту под хвост и не сдох окончательно. 

\- Командир? – Агент… или теперь уже Барнс? Просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь и уставился на него, не мигая. – Не спишь? 

\- Если бы и спал, кого это когда останавливало? – с трудом прохрипел Брок. – Входи. Вижу, вы оба все еще на свободе. 

Агент, непривычно одетый в плотные темные джинсы, все те же тяжелые сапоги и кожаную куртку без одного рукава уселся верхом на неудобный больничный стул и замер. Роджерс несколько раз переступил с ноги на ногу, будто не до конца понимая, что делает тут, и тоже подошел ближе, замерев за спиной у своего «Баки» как верный телохранитель. 

Никто не знал, что делать или говорить. Брок, беззвучно хмыкнув, спросил: 

\- Что, навели мы шороху, а? 

Роджерс отмер, нахмурился и собственнически положил руку своему любовнику на плечо. 

\- Резонанс огромен, - ответил он «официальным» голосом. – Разбирательства будут идти не один месяц, но Фьюри удалось сохранить остатки ЩИТа и убедить новый состав Совета в том, что не стоит всех сотрудников судить по одной паршивой овце. 

\- Это ты о Пирсе, Кэп? – ухмыльнулся Брок. – Так он был не один. 

Роджерс нахмурился еще больше и крепче сжал плечо Агента. 

\- Что, - хмыкнул Брок, - пока ебут, города дают, а когда кончают, и деревеньки не обещают? Знакомое дело. Держи со своим Фьюри ухо востро, Капитан. А то сам знаешь – мифическое всеобщее благо может перевесить. 

Как ни странно, Кэп не стал пенять Броку за грубость и лишь пообещав «Разберемся», коснулся губами волос Агента и вышел. Видимо, за кофе. 

Броку было интересно, как теперь ведет себя Агент… Барнс в обычной, оторванной от лаборатории и криокамеры, жизни, но спросить отчего-то не мог. А сам тот не заговорил бы никогда – не приучен. Старые привычки иногда так глубоко въедаются в подкорку, что их не вытравить и за десять лет. Что уж говорить о нескольких днях. 

\- Капитан сказал, что у него есть знакомая, доктор Чо. Она занимается разработками в области восстановления тканей, - сказал вдруг Барнс, не озаботившись лишними расшаркиваниями. – Технология экспериментальная, но если ты хочешь, он поговорит с ней. 

\- Я не хочу, - спокойно ответил Брок. – Мне глубоко похрен, как я выгляжу, если все будет функционировать как надо. Скажи лучше – кто выжил? 

Барнс поднял на него свои невыразительные глаза (прямо удивительно, как быстро они, эти глаза, теряли всякое выражение, стоило Роджерсу пропасть из виду дольше, чем на несколько секунд) и ответил: 

\- Все. Второй в соседней палате с переломами. Из Третьего достали три пули и отпустили. Остальные обошлись без госпитализации.

Брок порадовался за Роллинза и Таузига, которые тоже были с ним. Хорошо, что они выжили. Переломы и пулевые – это ерунда. 

\- Как сам? – решил все-таки поинтересоваться Брок, продолжая чесать чертово запястье. – Кэп не заставляет тебя ходить строем и ставить обувь по линейке? 

Впервые на лице Барнса мелькнуло что-то, отдаленно похожее на удивление. 

\- Стив? Нет. 

\- Он забрал тебя к себе? 

Барнс опять странно на него взглянул, но ответил: 

\- Мы были на базе. Допросы. Потом интервью. Потом, - он чуть запнулся, - пара часов сна в его кабинете.

«Не только сна», - подумал вдруг Брок и представил себе этих двоих вместе. Роджерс и так выглядел, как ходячий секс, причем ни капли об этом не подозревающий, а Агент – Барнс – если отвлечься от привычного взгляда на него, как на чертовски функционального биоробота, тоже был отлично сложен. И явно функционален, если верить свежим засосам на крепкой капитанской шее. 

Потерев занудно ноющее запястье, Брок вдруг поймал себя на том, что разглядывает Барнса именно так: с совершенно определенным интересом. Отмечает, будто во сне, яркость его обычно сухих губ, упрямую ямочку на небритом подбородке, острые скулы и какого-то пронзительного цвета глаза. 

\- Подай воды, - попросил Брок, потому что во рту вдруг действительно пересохло. 

Барнс тягуче встал, играя мышцами под плотной джинсой и тонким хлопком футболки, налил в высокий стакан воды и воткнул туда соломинку. Наклонился, обдавая какой-то совершенно невероятной смесью запахов: нагретого металла, пороха, едва ощутимого парфюма (Роджерс!), дорогой кожи и еще чего-то, своего. 

Брок поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится эта перемена: вместо крови и грязи, запаха немытого тела, ядреной химии, холода и еще чего-то невыносимо тоскливого, Агент… Барнс теперь пах Роджерсом и собой.

Броку вспомнился вдруг пустой взгляд после разморозки, трясущиеся пальцы живой руки и обреченность в каждой позе, в каждом движении ослабленного крио тела, и он вдруг ощутил облегчение. Что бы кто ни говорил, а Брок Рамлоу не был бессердечным мудаком. Ну, то есть, мудаком он, конечно, бывал, и не раз, но не в отношении Агента. Тот всегда вызывал у него сложное чувство сопереживания, уважения и отчасти – восхищения. И теперь – чего греха таить – он был за него рад. Но к этой радости примешивалось отчего-то острое сожаление о собственной ненужности. 

\- Пей, командир, - ровно выговорил Барнс, вырывая Брока из размышлений. – Врач сказал, тебе надо восстановить солевой баланс. 

Подивившись, что Агент имеет понятие о солевом балансе, Брок выпил все, что ему дали. И тут вернулся Роджерс в сопровождении лечащего врача. 

\- Видите ли, Капитан, - вещал тот, сложив пухлые ручки на животе, - от ожогов пострадало около тридцати процентов тела. Нам удалось спасти глаза, но в остальном… позже косметические хирурги, возможно, смогут как-то поправить ситуацию, но пока что… - он развел руками. 

\- К черту пластических хирургов, - прохрипел Брок. – Скажите лучше, док, вернете ли подвижность пальцам рук? И пострадает ли зрение? Не хотелось бы, чтобы комиссовали. 

\- Пока сложно сказать что-нибудь определенное, но прогнозы неплохие. 

Кэп, нахмурившись, рассматривал Брока, забинтованного по самые глаза, а потом достал телефон, набрал чей-то номер и вышел. 

Доктор проверил показания приборов, поправил капельницу и тоже удалился. 

Барнс, склонив голову к плечу, казалось, к чему-то прислушивался. 

\- О чем там? – спросил Брок наудачу. 

\- Стив звонит кому-то, договаривается о твоем переводе в другой госпиталь. 

\- На кой хрен?

Барнс только плечом дернул. Не моего ума дело, мол. 

\- Рамлоу, - Роджерс появился на пороге палаты, все еще держа телефон в руках, - нужно твое согласие на перевод в отделение клиники Старк Индастриз. Там есть спецы, которые помогут тебе, во всяком случае, хм… - Брок мог поклясться, что непрошибаемый Кэп вот-вот усмехнется, - сохранишь функциональность. Нам с Баки не с руки работать с другим командиром группы. 

\- Роджерс…

Тот подошел ближе и снова сжал плечо Барнса своей лапищей. Тренированный Агент даже не поморщился. 

\- Рамлоу, я сказал, что ценю заботу, - широкая лапища скользнула в неестественно блестящие волосы Барнса, и тот прикрыл глаза, - и многие другие качества в людях. И умею платить той же монетой. Соглашайся. 

Брок устало прикрыл глаза, зная, что Роджерс поймет правильно. 

Через час он уже лежал в палате, больше похожей на номер отеля и, обколотый самыми сильными обезболивающими, переживал самый бесцеремонный осмотр за всю свою долгую и насыщенную жизнь. Доктор Чо была безжалостна:

\- Некоторые ткани пострадали слишком сильно, так что неземной красоты вам не обещаю. Но вот гибкость мышц и суставов, а так же чуть пострадавшее зрение восстановлю без проблем. 

\- Плевать мне на красоту, мисс, - прохрипел Брок. - Неземной она и так не была. Не хочу быть инвалидом. 

\- Тогда договорились, - бросила красавица доктор. – Недели процедур, думаю, будет достаточно. Завтра утром и начнем, как только выведется вся та химия, которую вам вкололи. До завтра, мистер Рамлоу, попытайтесь поспать. 

Брок кивнул и закрыл глаза, будучи уверен, что ни за что на свете не заснет, несмотря на гремучий коктейль из обезболивающих в крови, но все-таки решил попытаться. И вдруг, словно провалившись в бездонный колодец, увидел их. Там, в этом колодце сна, они были просто Стивом и Баки. Брок откуда-то знал, что может называть их так: по именам. Они стояли плечом к плечу за толстым стеклом, глядя, как чье-то изуродованное тело вырезают из тактического костюма. 

\- Тут лучшие специалисты, - говорил Стив. 

Баки молча смотрел, как суетятся доктора и, казалось, готов был так стоять столько, сколько нужно. 

Через некоторое время к ним вышли. Заверили, что пациент, скорее, жив, чем мертв, и эта тенденция имеет все шансы стать закономерностью. 

\- Пойдем, - Стив обнял Баки за плечи и увел с собой. – Нам надо поесть, немного отдохнуть и… - он тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился, - и у нас будут дела в Штабе. Боюсь, не слишком приятные. Фьюри мне звонил. 

\- Одноглазый?

\- Да. 

\- Он мне не нравится. 

\- Он мало кому нравится. 

Картинки сменяли одна другую. Стива и Баки допросили вместе и по отдельности, Фьюри и Хилл, потом опросили всех ребят Брока, и, наконец, глубокой ночью отпустили. 

\- Поедем домой или заночуем у меня в кабинете? 

\- Прослушка?

\- В квартире точно есть, - усмехнулся Стив. 

\- Тогда кабинет. Я просканирую. 

Если бы Брок, каким-то неведомым образом присутствующий в странном «здесь», мог покраснеть, он бы это сделал. Потому что едва за ними закрылась тяжелая дверь кабинета, знакомая Броку до зубовного скрежета, как Баки ловко выпутался из перевязи, быстро выложил оружие на гладкий полированный стол и прошелся по кабинету со сканером, раздавив между делом несколько жучков. 

А потом резко дернул Стива на себя, собственнически обхватив за задницу. Тот будто только этого и ждал. 

\- У меня есть душ, - прошептал он, сдирая с Баки кевларовый поддоспешник. – Хочу вымыть тебя. А потом вылизать. Везде. 

Баки, запрокинув голову, длинно выдохнул, и Брок как наяву почувствовал этот выдох: всем собой, будто по влажной коже. Его скрутило от мучительного, острого возбуждения. Сколько ни старался, не мог он припомнить ничего хоть отдаленно похожего даже в дни своей бурной юности. 

\- Люблю тебя, - едва слышно прошептал Стив, но Брок почему-то услышал. – Люблю. 

Баки в ответ лишь сжал его задницу еще крепче и зажмурился, как от боли. 

\- Можно мне, - хрипло спросил он, так и не открывая глаз, - можно мне – тебя? 

Стив лизнул подставленную шею, коротко прихватил ее губами, вжался бедрами, от чего идеальная линия его спины красиво очертилась под расстегнутой курткой старомодной формы, и ответил: 

\- Все, что захочешь, Бак. Я твой. 

Медленно, будто в каком-то чувственном танце они двинулись к душевой, а Брок вдруг понял, что никогда больше не сможет переступить порог этого кабинета без того, чтобы помнить, как мебель раскрашивалась пятнами сброшенной одежды, как металлическая рука Баки мяла идеально гладкую – даже не верилось, что такие бывают – ягодицу Стива, оставляя на ней розовые отметины, как Стив сам прижал вдруг Баки к стене у двери в душевую, и, опустившись на колени, расстегнул хитрые застежки на его сапогах, огладил перевитые венами ступни и рывком стянул штаны, оставив лишь нижние, кевларовые. Как покрывал поцелуями живот, пока тянул за язычок длинной молнии, идущей вдоль всей ноги, и как, поднявшись, быстро разувался сам, стягивая с себя прожженные в нескольких местах штаны. 

Как потом снова встал на колени – он, гордость нации, идеальный, неподкупный – перед зомбированным убийцей, как купал его в душистой пене, больше лаская, чем смывая грязь тяжелого дня. 

У Брока тоскливо ныло где-то между ребер. Будто кто-то протянул прочную красную нить от его сердца к этим двоим, и каждое их движение отдавалось в его теле мучительной тоской и желанием. Он был их. Принадлежал весь, без остатка, так, как не смог бы принадлежать никому другому. 

Он готов был отдать все, что у него было, и достать то, чего никогда не имел, за единственный взгляд, за мимолетную ласку. За право находиться сейчас там, в узкой душевой, наполненной паром почти так же полно, как любовью. 

И потом, когда он стал безмолвным и невольным свидетелем счастья этих двоих, их плавных движений навстречу друг другу, их жадного желания принадлежать, сплестись намертво, отдать себя без остатка, чувство собственной неполноценности, ненужности, накрыло с головой. Больней, чем в юности, когда, появившись в четырнадцать, метка на его левом запястье, едва заметная, бледная, пропала меньше, чем за неделю. Он остался «недом». 

Недоукомплектованным. Неполноценным. Недолюбленным. 

Он скрыл свою метку ото всех. Если бы кто-то узнал, его бы никогда не взяли в армию. Ведь «неды» гораздо слабее тех, кто рожден всю жизнь прожить с чистым запястьем. И он рвался изо всех сил, чтобы доказать самому себе, что это – чушь. Он сможет и так, один. 

Поначалу он еще задумывался, что стало с тем, кто был ему предназначен? Умер? Впал в кому? Почему связь, едва проявившись, тут же оборвалась? 

А потом запретил себе предаваться пустым сожалениям. «Будь мужиком», - раздавался в голове голос отца, кадрового вояки, сложившего свою голову в одной из многочисленных заварушек по всему свету. 

И он был. 

Но теперь его потуги жить оказались несмешным фарсом. Потому что еще никогда он не чувствовал такого жаркого биения крови, жажды, желания: жить, принадлежать, быть. 

Быть – особенно. 

Проснувшись, Брок долго не мог прийти в себя, а потом аккуратно разрезал бинты на левом запястье и обвел кончиками пальцев две толстые красные линии, идущие крест-накрест, будто отрицая саму мысль – он не один. 

\- Не было ни цента, да вдруг доллар, - проворчал Брок, прикрывая глаза. – Третий не лишний – третий запасной. 

Жизнь оказалась сукой не только у Барнса. Самого Брока она тоже, по-видимому, не жаловала. Отогнав мысль о том, что лучше бы он сдох там, под завалами, чем оказался пятой ногой у собаки, он, кряхтя, выкрутил подачу капельницы с легким снотворным на максимум и решил делать то, что выходило у него лучше всего: забить. На все. В его возрасте уже поздно переживать из-за того, что жизнь в который раз летит под откос. 

Подумав, что теперь хотя бы понятно, отчего его всегда так цеплял отмороженный Зимний, которого даже кураторы не считали человеком, он заснул.

***

Они были здесь, оба. 

Брок понял это еще до того, как одурманенный снотворным организм дал ему почувствовать прохладу чужих пальцев на изуродованном запястье и металл ладони под затылком. 

\- Это он, - послышался голос Капитана… Стива. – Ты знал, да? 

\- Что я мог знать? – недовольно спросил Барнс. – Я имени своего не помню.

\- Ты спас его. 

\- Мы спасли. 

\- Баки. 

\- Стив, - Барнс… Баки запнулся на мгновение, будто подбирая слова, - если ты…

\- Никаких «если», Баки. Какие могут быть «если»? Можно подумать, тебя когда-то остановило мое слабое здоровье и занудство. 

\- Да тебя и мое прошлое не волнует. 

\- Наш? – спросил Стив. 

\- Наш, - уверенно ответил Баки. – Найди эту свою дамочку, пусть разбудит командира. Ну, то есть…

\- Ты не знаешь, как его зовут? – с подозрением спросил Стив.

\- Фамилию и номер. И звание. И результат точности стрельбы. И количество…

\- Я не сплю, так что прежде, чем вываливать на Кэпа всю мою подноготную, хорошо подумай… Баки. 

Глаза отказывались открываться, остатки лица и плеч горели, как в аду, но Брока удовлетворило смущенное сопение с двух сторон и осторожное прикосновение губ к запястью. 

Остальные мелочи вроде тридцати процентов подлежащей восстановлению шкуры были несущественными мелочами. 

Он был «их». 

Остальное было неважно.

***

Брок знал, что будет непросто. Кэп по службе был человеком замкнутым, суровым и требовательным. Никто, кроме Романовой, которой вообще было пофиг, кто что про нее думает, не решался задевать его в личном плане. Как и никто никогда ничего не знал о нем, как о гражданском. 

Поговаривали, что он любит мотоциклы и ретро музыку, забавно путается в современных отсылках к поп-культуре и старомодно обходителен с дамами. Но и все. Никаких грязных историй за кружкой пива, никаких сплетен и даже слухов. Чист, как слеза. 

Роллинз под градусом как-то ляпнул, что, может, мол, у Кэпа отморожено чего, но его шутку не поддержали: Роджерса любили, несмотря на все странности. 

О Барнсе Брок знал и того меньше: Агент не в счет. За двадцать лет Брок видел его в деле не менее дюжины раз, но на службе эта помесь биоробота и терминатора была еще менее общительна, чем Кэп. Брок знал, что Агент любит апельсиновый сок и кофе, которые ему противопоказаны, и даже иногда позволял ему нарушать регламент. 

А еще что тот не любит холодную воду в душе и когда кто-то стоит за спиной: за это можно было поплатиться переломом позвоночника. 

Все эти знания никак не помогали. Наверное, именно поэтому обычно Связь устанавливалась в юности, когда жизненный опыт и нажитые комплексы не могли помешать узнавать друг друга. 

Кэп и Барнс… ну, или как Брок пытался себя убедить – Стив и Баки – приходили к нему каждый день. О сложившейся ситуации они не говорили: в палате было полно камер, а отношения в паре… в тройке, как в их случае (одном на несколько сотен тысяч) издавна считались очень личными. Их не принято было обсуждать прилюдно, да и вообще при свидетелях. 

Эти свидания были тягостными для всех: Барнс все время сбивался на «командира» и никак не мог назвать Брока по имени. Роджерс то и дело перескакивал с покровительственного тона на официальный и не знал, куда деть руки. Тер синяки на шее и выглядел настолько не в своей тарелке, что даже толстошкурому Броку было больно на него смотреть. 

Единственная тема, на которую они могли говорить (в основном, Роджерс и Брок могли, Барнс был немногословен, отвечал на прямые вопросы, но сам заводил разговор только чтобы спросить о здоровье) касалась службы. Ну, и еще здоровья Брока. И то, и другое не радовали абсолютно: в ЩИТе продолжались допросы, но проект «Мстители» заморожен не был, в том числе и стараниями все на свете пропустившего Старка. 

Романова, надо отдать ей должное, слила в сеть не все, папки, посвященные проекту «Зимний Солдат» остались нетронутыми, а потому Барнс проходил по «Делу о ГИДРЕ» как жертва многолетних опытов над военнопленными. Старк, взявший на себя все юридические вопросы, грозился отсудить какие-то просто неслыханные компенсации за нанесение морального и физического вреда. 

Брок бы не поверил в эту затею, но поговаривали, что когда-то Роджерс с его подачи получил немаленькое жалование за все семьдесят лет заморозки, ренту по наградам и круглую сумму из фонда ЩИТа, основателем которого числился. Так что все могло быть. 

Его, Брока, пока не трогали – доктор Чо слыла известной стервой и своих пациентов охраняла похлеще, чем национальный банк – вклады. Но рано или поздно до него должны были добраться и задать такие вопросы, ответы на которые не понравились бы даже Фьюри, привычному ко всему на свете. Но пока думать об этом не хотелось. Совсем. 

Думалось о другом: каждую ночь Брок любовался Стивом и Баки. Тем, как они прикасаются к друг другу, занимаются любовью (или сексом на грани насилия, если вел Барнс), спят в обнимку, и от этих картин сердце болело уже не иносказательно, а самым что ни на есть банальным образом. 

\- Вы должны признать Связь, капитан Роджерс, - сказала как-то доктор Чо Стиву, думая, что Брок спит, накачанный снотворным по самые ноздри. Он и спал, что совершенно не мешало ему потом увидеть этот разговор во сне. 

\- Я не отрицаю ее, - нахмурившись, возразил Стив. – Вы же видите, доктор, что он слаб. Я не могу забрать его посреди курса реабилитации и… - он чуть порозовел, но продолжил: - сделать все необходимое. Я стараюсь проводить здесь все свободное время, и Баки тоже. 

\- Этого недостаточно, - отрубила Чо. – У вас треугольник. Очень, очень редкий вид Связи. И пренебрежение одним из участников приведет к энергетическому перекосу. Вы можете не верить в обмен энергиями, но…

\- В наше время, доктор, - перебил ее Стив, - подобный обмен считался догмой. 

\- Тогда вы должны понимать, что, уделяя внимание только мистеру Барнсу, вы убиваете своего второго спутника. 

С этими словами она развернулась и вышла из палаты, выказывая свое неодобрение даже перестуком каблучков. 

Стив же сел у постели Брока, обхватил его перебинтованное запястье и сказал:

\- Я не пренебрегаю тобой. Знаю, что ты все равно услышишь это во сне. Не думай так ни обо мне, ни о Баки. Как только тебя выпишут, мы все исправим. Я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя. Ни от одного из вас. 

В этот душещипательный момент у него зазвонил телефон и приятный женский голос сообщил, что капитан Роджерс может забрать своего спутника, процедура медицинского освидетельствования окончена. 

\- Я сейчас вернусь вместе с Баки, - поведал спящему Броку Стив. – Мы останемся до утра, я договорился. 

Он поправил одеяло – ни дать, ни взять заботливая сестра милосердия – и вышел, плотно притворив за собой дверь. 

Они действительно вернулись, опустили жалюзи, заперли дверь и, переодевшись в пижамы, устроились на широкой, совсем не больничной кровати по обеим сторонам от Брока, уложив ладони на самую непострадавшую его часть: на живот. 

\- Я закончил оформлять документы, - сообщил Стив Баки, - завтра перевезем вещи, а в понедельник заберем Брока. 

\- «Хаммер», - видимо, продолжил давний спор Баки.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Он топлива сжигает, как джет. Давай выберем что-то проще. 

\- «Хаммер», - все так же, почти без выражения отозвался Баки. – Черный. Бронированный. Со встроенной…

Стив снова вздохнул. 

\- Я не хочу ездить по улицам Нью-Йорка на танке. 

\- Фьюри ездит. Ездил. И это спасло его шкуру, когда я подорвал его, - без тени раскаяния в содеянном напомнил Баки. – Командир – человек. Сильный, но просто человек. Видишь, - он коснулся кончиками металлических пальцев забинтованной груди Брока, - мы не можем им рисковать.

\- Зная его, уверен, что он не согласится сидеть дома в бронированной комнате. 

\- Я за ним прослежу, - пообещал Баки. – За вами обоими. 

\- Ты обещал звать его по имени, - напомнил Стив. 

Баки на мгновение нахмурился, а потом выдал:

\- Он был моим командиром. Сколько я помню. Долго. Представь, что одноглазый вдруг оказался твоим спутником. Как быстро ты бы стал называть его по имени?

Стив ожидаемо поморщился, а потом фыркнул:

\- Не хочу представлять. Фьюри меня совершенно не привлекает. 

\- А командир?

Стив на мгновение задумался.

\- Я уверен, что Связь не соединяет случайно. 

\- Ответь. 

\- Да. Вполне. 

\- Хорошо, - Баки прикрыл глаза. – Спи. Завтра нам покупать «Хаммер». 

\- Упрямства у тебя не убавилось, - с закрытыми глазами проворчал Стив. – Люблю тебя.

Баки в ответ переплел их пальцы на животе у Брока и довольно выдохнул. Видимо, Стив воспринял это как «Я тебя тоже», потому что спокойно уснул, улыбаясь. 

***

Забирали его действительно на «Хаммере». Брок, посмеиваясь, устроился на заднем сидении и уставился на приборную панель, больше походившую на панель управления самолета. 

Барнс, забравшись на место водителя, уверенно завел мотор. 

\- Едем к тебе, командир, - как ни в чем ни бывало, произнес он. – Заберем вещи. 

Они не обсуждали это, во всяком случае, вот так, вживую, когда один из участников не спал, накачанный препаратами.

\- Не понял, - начал Брок, но Стив его перебил: 

\- Дома поговорим. Давай не будем выяснять все на ходу. 

\- Дома, - с самому себе непонятной интонацией протянул Брок. 

\- Да. Дома. У нас есть общий дом. Привыкай. И я попытаюсь, - Стив пристегнул ремень, и Барнс рванул с места, будто они преследовали Цель. 

Брок не стал допытываться, откуда Барнс знает, где он живет, лишь удостоверился, что тот направляется прямиком в Ист Виллидж, выбирая при этом кратчайший маршрут в объезд вечерних пробок. 

Брок чувствовал себя странно. С одной стороны, он подспудно боялся, что его не примут, несмотря на все заверения. Теперь, когда выяснилось, что дела обстоят с точностью до наоборот не только на словах, ему – глупо, но факт – было неловко от того, что события развиваются так быстро. Не то чтобы это был самый быстрый переход от знакомства к постели на памяти Брока – нет. По молодости он не всегда удосуживался спросить имя случайного мальчика или девочки, а если и спрашивал, то наутро ненужная информация исчезала из его головы вместе с интересом к партнеру. 

Но сейчас все было совсем по-другому. Впервые отношения грозили затронуть все самые важные сферы его жизни: как частную, полную тихих вечеров в обществе «Джек Дэниелс», так и ту, в которой была только служба. Одно дело во сне чувствовать себя частью сильного целого, и совсем другое – наяву собирать самые необходимые вещи из своей холостяцкой берлоги, чтобы переехать в просторный дом и жить там со своими… спутниками. Любовниками. Партнерами, которые состояли друг с другом в отношениях еще до того, как Брок появился на свет. И пусть Барнс ничего об этом не помнит, но Кэпа-то никто не обнулял. 

\- Командир, - судя по едва заметной интонации в обычно бесстрастном голосе, Барнс, похоже, нашел оружейную. 

\- Сгребай все, - позволил Брок, пытаясь решить, что еще кроме запасных форменных штанов и тактического жилета ему может пригодиться в неизвестном, но счастливом семейном будущем. Решив, что двух пар носков, джинсов и трех футболок ему будет более чем достаточно, он быстро покидал все в рюкзак, прихватил зубную пасту и бритву. 

Барнс счастливо грохотал в комнате за бронированной дверью, а Кэп обнаружился на кухне. Он стоял спиной ко входу и курил в приоткрытое окно. 

\- Ты куришь, - констатировал очевидное Брок. 

Кэп повел мощным плечом и ответил:

\- С войны. И Баки тоже, просто он не помнит об этом. 

\- Держу пари, это он тебя научил. 

\- Да. Как только я перестал задыхаться от астмы, а он немного оправился после плена. 

\- Каким он был? – вдруг спросил Брок.

Кэп повернулся к нему, незнакомо заломив бровь, будто Брок спросил какую-то глупость.

\- Почему был? Вот он, разоряет твой арсенал. 

\- Ты же понял. 

Кэп… Стив пожал плечами и, затянувшись, выпустил дым аккуратными колечками.

\- Таким же. Разве что после Аззано он брал на себя труд скрывать, что ему тяжело и страшно. А теперь он забыл, что такое бояться. 

У Брока опять заныло за грудиной, и, чтобы не задавать больше тупых вопросов, он принялся выгребать из холодильника все, что могло испортиться или уже пришло в негодность. 

\- Мы спешим, - вдруг прорвалось у него. – Со всем этим.

Стив, смочив слюной пальцы, загасил сигарету и подошел ближе. 

\- Нет, - просто сказал он. – Мы и так опоздали лет… на сорок?

\- На тридцать шесть, - поправил его Брок, машинально потерев запястье, которое так и полыхало огнем. 

Стив поймал его руку и принялся рассматривать две толстые красные полосы метки, идущие крест-накрест. 

\- Я не буду тебе лгать, как никогда не лгал Баки, - сказал он после секундной заминки, - а потому не стану утверждать, что ждал чего-то подобного. Но, видимо, с тех пор, как мы с Баки составляли идеальное целое, мир сильно изменился. Мы изменились. 

Брок чувствовал, как от поглаживания теплых пальцев кровь начинает оглушительно стучать в висках. Он физически не мог находиться так близко и одновременно – так далеко. Это было каким-то безумием, но – видит Бог, или кто там послал ему, пусть и с опозданием, этих двоих – он не собирался жаловаться. Не тогда, когда Агент… Баки, нагруженный сразу тремя тяжеленными сумками, окинув композицию «Стив и Брок держатся за руки» быстрым взглядом, подхватил еще и огромный мусорный пакет, небольшой рюкзак Брока и, бросив: «Я в машине», удалился. 

Стив, хмыкнув, отпустил Брока и закрыл окно. 

\- Пойдем, попробуем начать заново. 

\- Что? – тупо переспросил Брок, мучимый такой болезненной эрекцией, что едва мог спокойно стоять и ничего не трогать руками. 

\- Знакомство для начала. 

Брок про себя грязно выматерился. У него стояло так, что знакомиться было поздновато. Накинув куртку, он запер дверь в опустевшее хранилище оружия, поставил дом на сигнализацию и так же молча забрался на заднее сидение монстра, которого Барнс по ошибке считал машиной. 

Ехали они недолго – от Ист Виллидж до Бруклина было рукой подать, особенно если за рулем Барнс, имеющий весьма отдаленное понятие о скоростном режиме и прочих условностях. 

Квартира была просторной, светлой, удобной, но совершенно необжитой. 

\- Твоя комната, - Стив толкнул перед Броком дверь одной из спален на втором уровне. – Моя рядом, а Баки через дверь. Обустраивайся. Если захочешь помочь с ужином – я буду благодарен. 

\- Спущусь через двадцать минут, - пообещал Брок, осматривая комнату. Барнс громыхал оружием где-то внизу, Кэп отправился на огромную кухню-студию, а он, присев на край широкой кровати, отметил, что матрас жесткий, как он любит. О том, почему у каждого своя спальня, а не одна общая, он старался не задумываться: на вопрос, хотел ли он, чтобы было иначе, он не смог бы сейчас ответить даже себе.

Ужинали молча. Барнс с видимым удовольствием поглощал огромный ростбиф и жадно смотрел на еще несколько, лежавших на общей тарелке. Роджерс что-то внимательно изучал на планшете, а Брок бездумно пялился в телевизор. Разговор не клеился. Роджерс и Барнс молча поглотили целую гору еды, сгрузили посуду в посудомойку и переместились в гостиную. Туда же из холодильника перекочевала упаковка пива и миска, полная мелких сушеных рыбешек. 

\- Бейсбол? – спросил Барнс, но Роджерс покачал головой. 

\- Расставим точки над i, - наконец, посмотрев на Брока, сказал он. 

\- Какие точки? – переспросил Барнс, и Брок, несмотря на то, что по его лицу было невозможно что-либо прочесть, вдруг отчетливо понял: тот шутит. – Что тут расставлять, Стив? Командир наш. У нас троих все общее. Жилье, миссии, еда, оружие. 

\- Может, у Брока есть какие-то возражения? - выжидающе посмотрев в глаза, спросил Стив. 

\- У Брока только одна просьба – чтобы о нем не говорили в третьем лице. Я понимаю, что вы привыкли чуть ли не мысли друг друга читать, но… давайте лучше бейсбол посмотрим. А с бытовухой и прочим по ходу дела разберемся. Я уже согласился на переезд, на отдельную комнату и на внеочередное дежурство по кухне. Даже оставил Барнса с оружием наедине. Как еще сказать, что меня все устраивает? 

Барнс молча включил спортивный канал, устроился в углу огромного дивана, открыл первую банку пива и нагло закинул ноги на Роджерса. Брок поймал себя на том, что страстно хочет выйти из френд-зоны, потому что пока все это сильно напоминало ему посиделки с Роллинзом в те редкие вечера, когда того отпускала жена. А потому, осушив одну банку пива, он, зевая, отправился наверх: страшно хотелось нормально принять душ и, может, подрочить. И лечь, вытянувшись, не опасаясь, что выдернешь какие-нибудь трубки из самых неожиданных мест. 

В шкафу обнаружился темно-зеленый халат, совершенно новый, и запечатанный пижамный комплект – почти такой же, как он видел во сне на Роджерсе и Барнсе. От неожиданной заботы горло на мгновение перехватило, но Брок тут же взял себя в руки: это ничего не значило. Он все равно не знал, как сделать так, чтобы все стало правильно и легко. Он чувствовал, что находится на минном поле чужих отношений, в которые каким-то не совсем понятным образом умудрился попасть. 

Ход был не за ним.

Стоило ему вытянуться на кровати и найти на планшете какую-то дурацкую комедию, как в дверь постучали и, не дожидаясь разрешения, на пороге появился Роджерс. 

Окинув полуголого Брока странным взглядом, он закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Броку стало не по себе. Он отложил планшет и сел, по-турецки подвернув под себя ноги.

\- Я… - начал Роджерс, но замолчал, не договорив. 

\- Пришел исполнить супружеский долг, - усмехнувшись, помог ему Брок, хотя сердце колотилось как бешеное, и не в последнюю очередь – от волнительного предвкушения. – Чего ты, а не Барнс? 

Кэп… Стив потер пожелтевший синяк на плече и ответил: 

\- Баки пока не умеет себя контролировать. В моменты… сильного эмоционального потрясения он не рассчитывает силу. Боится тебе навредить. Для закрепления Связи в первое время достаточно будет меня одного. 

\- Выглядишь жертвой перед закланием. 

Стив, легко оттолкнувшись от двери, одним плавным движением стянул с себя футболку без рукавов и решительно двинулся к постели. Брок сглотнул вязкую слюну, кляня ответственного Кэпа и безголового себя, но ничего не мог поделать со слишком очевидной реакцией на происходящее. У него стояло до боли от одного только вида крепких мышц и чуть вызолоченного загаром живота Стива, мать его, Роджерса. Того, который ум, честь и совесть нации. 

Что ж, Брок надеялся, что хотя бы честь этой самой нации сейчас изрядно пострадает.

Стив сел напротив него, согнув одну ногу в колене, и обхватил ладонями запястья. Брок чувствовал себя девственницей на выпускном, которой перепало внимание капитана школьной футбольной команды. Роджерс был идеален. Весь: от ежика влажных светлых волос до розовых гладких пяток. Даже его тщательно скрытая неловкость и ласковая неторопливость казались сейчас донельзя правильными.

Броку было почти пятьдесят. Он повидал на своем веку множество мальчиков и девочек, не привыкших прыгать в постель к первому встречному, но сам он должен был чувствовать себя увереннее. Сколько Роджерсу по факту? Двадцать семь? Тридцать? Совсем мальчишка, никогда не целовавший никого, кроме другого такого же мальчишки, который наверняка сейчас тигром вышагивает по их гостиной. 

«Будь мужиком, - сказал сам себе Брок. - Найди у себя яйца, ты старше и опытней, в конце-то концов. Кончай жевать сопли». 

Он резко развел руки в стороны, заставив Роджерса… Стива чуть склониться вперед, потом высвободил из окрепшей хватки свои запястья и притянул его за затылок. 

\- Расслабься, - приказал он почти ему в губы, - я не кусаюсь, если сам не попросишь. И потерял девственность так давно, что ты можешь не опасаться меня шокировать или нанести моральную травму своими предпочтениями. 

\- Мне бы самому моральную травму не получить, - хмыкнул Стив и сократил расстояние между ними до нуля. 

Брок не был любителем целоваться с мужиками. Вот как-то не задалось изначально, еще в старшей школе, в период ожесточенной взаимной дрочки в душевых. Но в тот самый момент, как Стив ласково огладил его губы языком, сладко прикусил нижнюю, когда оказался так близко, что Брок почувствовал запах его гладкой кожи и пены для бритья, ощутил ладонями колкий затылок… он понял, что ничерта не знал о поцелуях. И – честно – не хотел знать. Ни о чьих, кроме Стива и еще, может, Барнса. Если повезет. 

Жаркая волна мягко ударила в поясницу, на которую тут же властно легла широкая ладонь, и Брока протянуло по гладкому покрывалу, прижало к горячему телу, не оставив никаких сомнений: все серьезно. Все будет. Вот прямо сейчас. 

Он хрипло застонал, не узнавая свой голос, опустил обе ладони на шикарную задницу, твердую, как орех, и выкинул все глупости из головы. Это все – его. По праву. Он долго ждал, потеряв надежду, но это того стоило. 

Стив ненадолго оторвался от его губ, взглянул потемневшими глазами, чуть прихватив тонкую, чувствительную после восстановления кожу на шее и спросил: 

\- Как ты хочешь? 

Брок со стоном выдохнул, остро ощутив, как мешают чертовы остатки одежды.

\- А ты по-разному, что ли, можешь? 

Стив больнее прихватил зубами плечо и ни о чем больше не спрашивал: толкнув Брока в грудь, он одним рывком стянул с него штаны, потом плавно, будто рисуясь, вывернулся из своих и устроился сверху.

\- В следующий раз отвечай на вопрос, если хочешь чего-то конкретного, - хрипло выговорил он, и Брок понял: сейчас его… вылюбят так, что если утром он сможет подняться, это будет чудом.

Он не ошибся. Несмотря на то, что Стив совершенно точно никогда не был ни с кем, кроме Барнса, опыт у него был, и немалый. Брока накрыло, как не накрывало с прыщавой юности: с головой, до удушливо бьющегося в горле сердца и полного отключения мозга. Желание выкрутило, выгнуло его, заставив бесстыдно развести колени и стонать в ответ на каждое движение. 

«Сорвало крышу», - говорили о таком ребята, уже изрядно набравшись. Сам Брок этого никогда не понимал. Трахаться было классно, но так, чтобы сносило нафиг, как мощной океанической волной – в это он не верил. 

Ровно до того момента, как услышал первый стон Стива: едва различимый, вымученный. Не почувствовал, как в паху горит нестерпимо, и ласковые, осторожные движения теплых пальцев ничуть не помогают.

\- Потерпи, - хрипло просил Стив, - я знаю… о, Боже, прости. Не могу, - наконец, жалобно признался он, - какой ты… Больно?

Брок только мог промычать что-то невразумительное, потому что было как угодно: тесно, плотно, до предела, до белых вспышек под веками о-ху-ен-но. Но не больно. 

Они не трахались. Это вообще нельзя было назвать привычными словами. Их будто вынесло на крутом вираже и размазало друг о друга: страшно, намертво перемешивая, спаивая крепко и надежно. Навсегда. 

\- Брок… - позвал Стив, и Броку с трудом удалось открыть глаза. – Ты – мой.

Ответ рвался стоном на каждое мощное движение, на каждый поцелуй куда-то в шею. Броку казалось, что никогда он еще не был настолько близок к другому человеку. Дело было даже не в том, что его сейчас размеренно, упрямо натягивали до упора, а в том, кто это делал. Беспомощно скользя ладонями по горячим мощным плечам, Брок гнулся, подаваясь навстречу, отдаваясь так бесстыдно и с таким никогда еще не испытанным наслаждением, что, казалось, вот-вот не выдержит сердце. Разлетится кровавыми ошметками, и он, Брок Рамлоу, перестанет быть.

Его и не было. Он исчез в тот самый момент, когда увидел этих двоих во сне. Толстая красная нить, которая тянулась от него к ним, вдруг опутала его всего, как коконом, и Брок, задыхаясь, ослеп, оглох и провалился куда-то так глубоко, что не мог ощущать ничего, кроме наслаждения и рук, которые крепко держали его. 

Которые теперь всегда будут держать его. Сколько бы ни было отмерено. 

И дальше.

Стив гладил его по спине горячей ладонью. Голова Брока чуть приподнималась в такт его мерному дыханию, а тело было легким и гибким. Полным сладкой истомы и сытого довольства. 

\- Повторим? – спросил он, и едва сам не шарахнулся в сторону от звука своего голоса. 

Стив хмыкнул и легко затянул его на себя. 

\- Так как ты хочешь? – снова спросил он, и от вида его мягких розовых губ Брок чуть завис. 

\- Ты отлично справляешься и без моих пожеланий. 

Стив притянул его за затылок, лениво поцеловал и заметил:

\- Хочу, чтобы ты понял: тебе некуда торопиться. Я никуда не ухожу. Я вообще больше никуда не уйду. 

\- Звучит как угроза.

\- Скорее, как обещание. 

\- Барнс, наверное, там дорожку в ковре гостиной вытоптал. 

Стив вздохнул и запустил пятерню Броку в волосы. 

\- Он не готов. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. 

\- К тому, чтобы спать в одиночестве, он точно не готов, - Брок поднялся и, едва нащупав равновесие, направился к двери. 

\- Эй, Барнс, - крикнул он в темноту коридора. – Иди, давай, сюда. Нехуй там в сироту играть. 

Тот выскользнул из темноты буквально в то же мгновение, будто ждал. А может, так и было. 

\- Я не глухой, - хрипло выговорил он, осматривая его шею, на которой едва заметно розовели засосы. 

Брок, посторонившись, пропустил его в спальню, и тот в мгновение ока оказался на Стиве сверху, огладил его бока и, стиснув коленями, впился в его губы так жадно, что Брок невольно посочувствовал.

Стив тут же развел колени и обхватил его руками. Барнс будто впал в состояние берсерка. Он терзал распростертое под ним тело, оставляя яркие синяки, прикусывал послушно подставленную шею едва не до крови и так же целовал, будто наказывая. Броку надоело смотреть на это издевательство

\- Эй, - мягко произнес он, запустив руку в растрепавшиеся длинные волосы, - эй, вольно, Солдат. 

Баки вздрогнул всем телом и, зажмурившись, подался на ласку, оставив Стива слизывать кровь с прокушенной в порыве страсти губы. 

Брок массировал кожу головы под волосами и пытался понять, какого черта он творит. Если Зимний решит, что Брок отнимает у него добычу…

\- Вот так, успокойся. У тебя никто ничего не отнимает. Разве ты хочешь сделать больно? 

Баки полубессознательно мотнул головой, все так же не открывая глаз. 

\- Хорошо. Потому что нельзя делать больно близким. Ты же сам не любишь боль, верно? Разожми пальцы, ты сломаешь Стиву ключицу. Она срастется, конечно, но лучше обойтись без этого. Давай, - Брок похлопал по металлическому запястью, - молодец. Поцелуй меня. Предупреждаю, - выдохнул он в призывно открытые губы, - я боль в постели на дух не переношу. Даже в шутку и в качестве атрибута ролевой игры. Без меня с Роджерсом можете хоть плеткой друг друга истязать. Но это – моя спальня. Как понял? 

\- Понял, - хрипло, вполне осознанно отозвался Баки и едва ощутимо коснулся губ Брока своими. – Понял, - он длинно выдохнул и поцеловал уже по-настоящему: сладко, умело, постепенно распаляясь. Как только он пустил в ход зубы, Брок чувствительно потянул его за волосы.

\- Контроль, - напомнил он. – Это не драка, это секс. Тут смысл в другом. Посмотри, что ты натворил, - Брок чуть ослабил хватку на его волосах и позволил увидеть наливающееся чернотой гладкое плечо Стива. 

\- Черт, - Баки тряхнул головой и нахмурился. – Я урод. Стив…

\- Все в порядке, - заверил тот. - Мне даже нравится.

\- Врешь, - Баки обвел кончиками пальцев пострадавшую ключицу и попытался скатиться с него, но Брок его удержал. 

\- Поматросил и бросил – не наш метод. Начал – доводи до конца. 

\- Я не хочу причинять боль, - едва слышно произнес Баки. – Ни Стиву, ни тебе. 

\- Для этого нас тут трое. Я тебе не позволю никого покалечить. Я не Роджерс, который даст себе глотку выдрать ради твоих прекрасных глаз.

\- Брок, - осуждающе произнес Стив. 

\- Скоро пятьдесят лет, как Брок. Баки – человек. Его любят, он нужен. У него все есть: дом, семья. Вот пусть и ведет себя как человек, а не как Маугли из леса. 

\- Не как отморозок из криокамеры, - поправил его Баки, закусив губу. – Мне кажется, я так оттуда и не вышел. 

\- Бак, - горько позвал Стив, - ты…

\- Так выходи, тебя там уже никто не держит, - перебил его Брок. – Отставить мотать сопли. Мы не для этого тут собрались, верно? Так, подвиньтесь. Кого угораздило купить такую маленькую кровать?

\- У нее ширина шесть футов, - проворчал Баки, оттаскивая Стива от края, но не слезая с него. 

\- Маловато будет с вашей-то комплекцией, - Брок устроился рядом, подперев голову рукой. – Занимайтесь друг другом, я буду здесь. Ничего нового я не увижу - налюбовался одинокими ночами в госпитале. Но вот вернуть кое-кого в колею, - он пристально посмотрел Баки в глаза, - вполне смогу. 

Баки, казалось, немного расслабился. Во всяком случае, напряженная линия плеч и спины будто стала мягче, расслабленней. Он склонился к Стиву, благоразумно опираясь ладонями по обеим сторонам от его головы, а не проламывая грудную клетку. Целовал долго, сладко, пока Стив не принялся тихо, со стоном выдыхать какие-то нежности. Губы Баки скользнули ниже, к подбородку, шее, груди, нежно прошлись по сонной артерии. 

Брок не удержался: огладил ладонью выгнутую поясницу, испытывая почти неодолимое желание попробовать на вкус упругую кожу. Стив, как всегда, оказался более чутким. Он притянул Брока к себе и поцеловал. Баки тут же вскинулся, в глазах его мелькнул хищный голод, но тут же пропал. Он вклинился, удерживая равновесие, обхватил их обоих за шеи и принялся поочередно целовать то одного, то второго, ластился, будто нуждался в лишнем подтверждении: они оба его. Он не один, он – человек.

Брок успокаивающе поглаживал его по загривку и плавился от ощущения того, что он на своем месте. Вот таком вот, странном, отчасти опасном и иногда не слишком удобном, но на своем. И он готов был за этих двоих уложить всех, до кого сможет дотянуться. Они дорого ему достались. И терять их он не собирался. 

\- Бак, - Стив притянул его к себе и с намеком приподнял бедра. 

Тот коротко взглянул на Брока и нырнул вниз, обхватывая член Стива губами, нашаривая большой тюбик со смазкой. Стив коротко вскрикнул, запустил руки ему в волосы и счастливо толкнулся бедрами. 

\- Да, - зажмурившись, выдохнул он, - да. Хочу, Господи, как я хочу тебя. 

Баки застонал, распределяя одновременно смазку по члену, потом перекатил Стива на живот, раздвинул половинки его шикарной задницы и…

Брок пристроился у него за спиной и успокаивающе поцеловал в шею. 

\- Не спеши. 

Задница Стива была идеально тугой, будто они с Баки не занимались сексом всю прошлую ночь и часть утра. Подумав, что не всегда усиленная регенерация – благо, Брок выдавил немного смазки себе на пальцы и распределил ее по почти девственному входу. Стив застонал, прогибаясь в пояснице, а Баки, дотронувшись до себя, прикрыл глаза, видимо, пытаясь отвлечься. А потом медленно, чувственно подал вперед бедрами, направил себя внутрь, будто вовсе не чувствуя никакого сопротивления.

Стив длинно, со стоном выдохнул и прихватил его за бедро, притягивая ближе к себе, а у Брока от открывающегося вида стояло так, что он, наверное, легко проломил бы стену.

Он прижался бедрами к возмутительно упругой заднице Баки и погладил его по груди. Ему было хорошо. Сейчас Брок даже не знал, как раньше жил без всего этого, без них, один. Похоже, не только Барнс тут вышедший из тьмы на свет, ослепленный своим счастьем настолько, что просто не может удержать в себе все эти эмоции: желание, страсть, захлестывающую с головой нежность. 

Виной всему этому был Стив. Он был основой их союза, потому что помнил за двоих: за себя и за Баки; и бесстрашно делал шаг навстречу, тоже за двоих: за себя и Брока. Пока именно он был точкой пересечения, стержнем, на котором все держалось. И он заслуживал отдачи, полной, безоглядной верности и преданности. И Брок в какой-то момент поклялся себе, что даст ему все это. Чего бы ему это ни стоило. 

Баки медленно двигался, откинув голову Броку на плечо, поглаживая Стива по бедру чуть подрагивающими пальцами живой руки, пока Стив не поднялся на колени, обхватив его за шею, откинулся назад, сжал в себе так, что Баки едва не сорвался. Брок предупреждающе прикусил его шею и сменил позицию: лицом к Стиву, так близко, что чувствовал запах его разгоряченной кожи и возбуждения. Убедившись, что Баки пришел в себя, Брок опустился на кровать и вобрал в рот аппетитно покачивающийся перед ним член. Обвел языком скользкую головку, и жадно насадился до конца, дурея от возбуждения и собственной вседозволенности. Стив кричал, страстно выдыхая их имена в такт ускоряющимся движениям, а потом, обхватив затылок Брока обеими ладонями, загнал ему до самого горла, едва не теряя равновесие. 

Баки низко, почти по-звериному зарычал, яростно вбиваясь в него так, что доставалось и Броку, и все-таки сжал его бедра до синяков, кончая. Стив тут же последовал за ним, а сам Брок едва не спустил прямо так, от ощущения члена во рту. 

Баки благодарно целовал Стива через плечо, нежно поглаживая по животу, а потом обратил внимание на состояние Брока. Аккуратно освободившись, он устроился между его коленей и потянулся к члену, будто прося разрешения. Брок расслаблено откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза, безмолвно позволяя ему все. Возбуждение грохотало в висках оглушительным набатом, и от ощущения горячих губ на до предела возбужденном члене он едва не взвыл в голос. А когда к Баки присоединился Стив и они принялись вылизывать его вдвоем, по очереди посасывая чувствительную головку, он просто скомкал в кулаке простыню, боясь открыть глаза и страстно мечтая умереть в этот самый момент, справедливо считая, что ничего лучше в его жизни не было и вряд ли будет.

Его выжало досуха, когда он, открыв глаза, увидел, как Стив и Баки почти целуются, уступая друг другу право обхватить губами его член. 

\- Чур я сплю в середине, - облизываясь, заявил Баки. 

\- Я в душ. Если встану, - насухо сглотнув, прохрипел Брок. 

\- Отнести тебя? – ухмыльнулся Баки, который, похоже, никуда не собирался. 

\- Иди ты, - незло отмахнулся Брок, с ужасом понимая, что действительно не встанет. 

Ситуацию спас Стив. Легко поднявшись, он протянул Броку руку со словами: 

\- Мне все равно по пути, могу подкинуть. 

Идея принять душ вместе была заманчивой, и Брок позволил поднять себя одним плавным рывком. Он, похоже, начинал завидовать сам себе. 

Потому что просто не знал, что мог бы еще пожелать. В кои-то веки у него было все, что нужно, и даже немного больше, чем он когда-либо мог надеяться.

Эпилог 

В допросную вошел Фьюри и сел напротив Брока. По выражению его лица ничего нельзя было понять, но натренированная за годы службы чуйка подсказывала: дело дрянь. 

\- Мистер Рамлоу, - Фьюри выложил перед Броком несколько папок, - могу сказать, что я впечатлен. Двадцать лет работы на два лагеря… 

Брок хмыкнул. На такие разводы он давно не велся. 

\- Мистер Фьюри, - в тон ему ответил он. – Двадцать лет слепоты…

\- Уел, - усмехнулся тот, складывая руки на столе. – Что делать будем?

В этот момент дверь открылась, и в допросную вошли Стив и как всегда невозмутимо хмурый Баки. Они уселись по обе стороны от Брока и выложили на стол пачку бумаг. 

Фьюри, окинув всех троих тяжелым взглядом, принялся изучать документы. Потом, почти весело фыркнув, сложил папки и отодвинулся от стола. 

\- Скользкий вы тип, Рамлоу, - произнес он с кривой ухмылкой. 

\- Особенно в некоторых местах, - не смолчал Брок.

\- Брок, - одернул его Стив. – Ник, ты же понимаешь. 

\- Один за всех и все за одного, - пафосно продекламировал Фьюри. – Ладно. 

\- Мы договаривались, - напомнил Брок. – Там, на дамбе. 

\- Договаривались, - кивнул Фьюри. – И, с учетом новых обстоятельств… Могу только поздравить. Или посочувствовать. Особенно тебе, Роджерс. 

\- Буду считать, что все-таки поздравить, - без тени улыбки ответил Стив. – Мы можем идти? – он выделил интонацией «мы», едва заметно, но Фьюри его понял. 

\- Можете. Мне будет нужна информация, сам понимаешь – живой агент ГИДРы. 

\- И лучше, чтобы этот агент живым и оставался, Ник, - тяжело уронил Стив. – Моя позиция тебе ясна.

\- Двухместная… уже ТРЕХ местная камера или…

\- Обсудим условия нашей работы на ЩИТ позже. Когда я буду уверен в том, что ни у кого из нас нет противопоказаний и… возражений. 

\- Хорошо, вернемся к этому разговору позже. 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты понял, Ник, - после паузы сказал Стив. – У нас Связь, подтвержденная в том числе и документально. Это значит, что…

Фьюри молча закатал рукав и показал два концентрических круга – один в другом – на запястье. Метка была белой, как зарубцевавшийся бледный шрам и, значит, Связь была установлена давно.

\- Я знаю, что это значит, не трудись. Свободны. Вызову вас в понедельник. Рамлоу, готовься свидетельствовать в суде. 

\- Дело Баки не должно получить резонанс, - напомнил Стив. 

\- Не считай всех глупее себя, Роджерс. Или ты думаешь, что сержанта Барнса зря таскали по всем этим экспертизам? Свободны. И да, - остановил он их уже у двери, - я благодарен за помощь. Каждому из вас. 

Брок, хмыкнув, пропустил любовников вперед и все-таки не удержался – оглянулся на оставшегося сидеть Фьюри. 

\- Помощь, - с иронией повторил он. – На здоровье. 

В машину забрались молча. 

\- Сегодня пятница, - скучающим голосом произнес Баки, и это были его первые слова за несколько часов. – Кое-кто обещал мне барбекю. 

\- Тогда едем в супермаркет, - Стив пристегнулся и плавно стронул их танк с места. – Я знаю неплохой кемпинг в пригороде. 

\- Надеюсь, ты действительно знаешь, а не знал когда-то, - встрял Брок. – За последние семьдесят лет много поменялось.

\- Главное осталось неизменным, - надев солнечные очки, заметил Стив. – Есть мы и есть весь остальной мир. 

\- Только теперь «мы» это трое, - заметил Баки и добавил: - Сопляк. 

Брок тихо рассмеялся, увидев выражение лица Стива в зеркале заднего вида, и вдруг подумал, что по-прежнему мало знает об этих двоих. 

Но какие его годы?


End file.
